Time Will Tell
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: The Grand Prix Final is in a week, and Yuri has to train hard if he wants a chance to win. He's doing really well and Victor has high hopes for him... until he gets sick. Really sick. Will he be well enough to perform by the time the Grand Prix is upon them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I just started watching Yuri On Ice today, thinking it would just be another anime I'd watch one episode of and forget about... THEN I WATCHED ALL EIGHT AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR EPISODE NINE TO COME OUT! I loved it so much! And I've read a few fics about it now, so I'm inspired.**

 _ **Yuri's thoughts are in italics!**_

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Yuri P.O.V**

I woke up a week before the Grand Prix, feeling... off. I was excited to train and eager to perfect my routine for the big performance, but I just didn't feel up to it.

My throat hurt and I was absolutely _freezing._ Even under the multiple layers of blankets I was covered in, my whole body was shaking. My head was pounding and my nose was so stuffy that I was forced to breathe through my mouth.

I yawned, but started coughing halfway through. I had breathed too deeply. My throat burned intensely with each cough, and it didn't take long for tears to fill my eyes. It felt like my throat was on fire.

The coughing made my headache pound louder in my ears, and I just wanted to die. It stole my breath away every time I managed to pull any oxygen into my lungs.

After several terrifying minutes, I managed to calm down and stop coughing. I slumped back against the blankets, idly wishing I had some water... Then I realized that even if I had any, I would be too weak to sit up and drink it.

I sluggishly glanced at the clock. It said 9:00... oh crap. I was supposed to be at the rink to start training for the day an hour ago. Victor is going to be _so_ mad at me...

If I don't train hard enough and perfect my routine, I won't be able to win the Grand Prix. Then Victor will be so displeased... his reputation will be ruined, not to mention my own.

More tears welled up in my eyes and slid down my cheeks at the thought, making my body impossibly colder. I shivered and tried to breathe through the panic that was overwhelming me.

All I could think about was the crushing weight of Victor's reputation resting on my unworthy shoulders, and how utterly disappointed he would be if I failed to live up to his expectations.

If I failed to _win._

I choked out a sob when I saw Victor shaking his head in dismay as they announced my name in last place. My breathing came in irregular gasps and my lungs seemed to have lost the ability to accept oxygen.

I curled in on myself, bringing my knees up to my chest and sobbing as I imagined Victor leaving, saying he'd rather work with anyone as long as it wasn't me.

I was so upset that I didn't even notice when the door was thrown open and someone ran in.

"Yuri! Why didn't you come to the rink? I waited for an hour, and then I- ...Yuri?" Victor asked, walking over to my bed.

I heard a gasp, then hands were pulling at my arms, which were firmly locked around my knees. I jumped and black spots danced across my vision as my breathing rapidly sped up.

"Yuri... don't be afraid. It's me, Victor. I just want to help you. Come here..."

He pulled at my arms again, this time successfully freeing my legs from their grip and wrapping his arms around me. I feebly tried to struggle out of his hold, not wanting him to see me like this.

 _He'll_ _leave when he realizes how weak I am..._

"Calm down, Yuri. There's nothing to be worried about. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving. Just breathe..." He murmured soothingly, as if he had read my mind.

I slumped against him, too worn out to fight anymore, and tried to calm down. Victor rubbed slow circles into my back and whispered comforting words in my ear.

I don't know how long we sat there before I managed to bring my breathing back down to what was considered normal.

"There you go. Everything's fine..."

I sniffled and moved closer to him. He's so warm... Meanwhile, I feel like I'm buck naked in the middle of Antarctica.

"Are you sick? You feel a bit warm..." He muttered, sliding a hand up to my forehead.

I released a chesty cough, and was unable to hold back the whimper that left my mouth when the pounding in my head went up a notch.

"Shhh, you're okay. I'm going to get you some medicine to bring that fever down." He sighed, gently prying my hands from his shirt and laying me down.

I whined and reached out, grabbing his arm in a pitiful attempt to make him stay.

"D-don't... go." I cried, attempting to sit up.

I didn't want to be left alone. He was the only thing holding me together, yet he was the reason I might fall apart. If he left, I was certain I would shatter.

"Shhh, Yuri, just relax and get some rest. I'll be back in a minute." He said, easily pushing me back down.

I vaguely heard his footsteps leave the room. My eyes kept closing against my will, and after several attempts to stay awake by snapping them open, I let them fall closed. I was too tired to bother with staying awake...

Then, seemingly as soon as I had fallen asleep, something was pushing against my lips. I groggily opened my eyes to see Victor's face looming above me. I jumped slightly, having not expected him to return. I thought he had been planning to leave me and never come back, but I guess not...

He shushed me and ran a comforting hand through my hair.

"Here, Yuri," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a sitting position. "I need you to drink this for me. Open up..."

He brought a medicine cup filled with a thick pink liquid to my lips and I immediately turned away.

 _Ewww... that's gross._

I couldn't imagine why he would ask me to drink such a thing. Or any other human being, for that matter.

"Come on, Yuri. It's just medicine. It'll make you feel better! Don't you want to get better?" He pleaded, putting the cup to my lips again.

 _Well... I suppose getting better does sound kinda nice..._

I reluctantly took a sip. After a bit more hesitation, I decided it wasn't that bad, and obediently drank the rest of it. It burned as it went down my throat, and I swallowed thickly, grimacing at the pain it caused.

Victor smiled and said, "Good boy, I'm so proud of you."

He turned around and set the empty cup down, grabbing something else outside my line of vision.

"Here, sweetie, drink some water for me. We can't have you getting dehydrated..."

Then a glass of water was placed in front of my mouth. I gulped it down greedily, not worried about choking in the slightest. It brought relief to my dry, cracked throat, and I couldn't get enough of it.

"Slow down, Yuri, you're going to choke..." Victor chastised, his eyebrows scrunching with worry.

 _I don't care,_ I thought, eagerly drinking more.

Then, as soon as it had appeared, the water was taken away.

 _I should've seen that one coming..._

He laid me back down and pulled the blankets up around me. I wondered what he was doing when I heard a package being ripped open, but I was too fatigued to look.

"Do you think you can take some pills for me?" He asked, his face swimming into sight.

 _I don't know... But I don't really want to find out._

He helped me sit up, then slid behind me, propping me up against his chest. Even with as sick as I was, I still blushed. I was even more embarrassed when I heard- or rather, _felt-_ him laugh, and my blush deepened.

"Take these pills for me, and then you can go to sleep, okay?"

Victor brought a pill to my mouth, but I turned away. Drinking medicine with a sore throat is one thing, but swallowing pills? Nope.

Last time I was sick, my mom asked me to take some pills, so I did. ...And then I choked and ended up having a huge coughing fit and almost dying. So nope, I'm not doing that again.

"C'mon, Yuri, you need to take these so you'll feel better." He murmured, brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

 _I already drank that other stuff. It'll make me better, so I don't need these._

I whined and tried to squirm out of his arms when he attempted to push the pill past my lips.

He huffed and said, "Please? I couldn't find the liquid Benadryl, just these..."

I sneezed in reply. He waited about a minute, then seemed to take the hint- I wasn't going to swallow those things.

"Okay," He sighed, slipping out from his spot behind me and lowering me back onto my pillow, "I'll just have to set up an IV, then. It's probably a more efficient way to keep you hydrated anyways... Get some rest, Yuri."

 _Ugh... I don't want to rest. I want to train. I want to win._

"W...what abou- ***** cough ***** ***** cough ***** ...the competition?" I croaked, wincing as my throat flared with pain.

"You'll be fine before then." He replied, completely unconcerned.

"...Are you s-"

He reached a hand down and covered my mouth, cutting off the rest of my sentence.

"Shhh, you don't need to worry about it. Just sleep, everything will be fine."

"But-"

"Don't speak, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I-"

"Sleeeeeeeep."

I sighed and gave up, too exhausted to keep trying. I allowed my eyes to close just before a loving kiss was pressed to my forehead. I was too tired to open them again, but my lips curved up into a small smile that silently said, _I love you too._

"Goodnight, Yuri."

A gentle hand combed through my hair, easing me into the peaceful land of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So, thoughts...? Good first chapter? Bad first chapter? Please review and tell me! I really appreciate reviews, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask! I won't bite. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oooooh, goodness! I got so many reviews for chapter one, especially considering that it was only the first chapter! Thank you LissaBug24, vendo tacos, MadHatter303, Myriam-land, animatronic 2.9, Weeaboofangirl, and Guest for leaving me lovely reviews! They all made me smile and I really appreciate the feedback! I also want to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story so far! :)**

 **Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Yuri P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of food. Not just any food, though. Oh no, this was something much better. In fact, it was the best. I smelled a pork cutlet bowl. It made my mouth water just thinking of it...

I slowly opened my eyes and jumped slightly in surprise when I saw the reason why I had smelled such a delicious meal. Victor was holding one right under my nose, a big grin on his face.

"I _knew_ you would wake up if you smelled a pork cutlet bowl! Your love for these things never fails, does it?" He smiled, playfully ruffling my hair.

I yawned and glanced around the room, noticing the IV pole by my bed for the first time. My eyes followed the line down my arm, where a needle was buried in the top of my hand.

 _I wonder when that can come out..._

"Yuri? Don't you want to eat some?" He frowned, moving the bowl toward me.

 _I can't eat that... Pork cutlet bowls are for winners. I have to win the Grand Prix before I can eat that, which means I need to train. I need to work on my routine..._

"Yuri?" He asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I flinched and rasped, "H-huh? What?"

I vaguely noticed that my throat was only slightly sore now, instead of feeling like it was on fire.

 _I must have meds in me... No wonder I'm so tired..._

His frown deepened and he poked my cheek, saying, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, hmmm?"

I shook my head, blinking when the room spun slightly.

"N-nothing. I'm- ***** cough *****...fine."

He didn't look convinced, but he sighed and pulled me into a sitting position anyways, placing pillows behind me to keep me upright.

"Eat some food, then. You need to keep your strength up if you want to get better."

He set the pork cutlet bowl in my lap and smiled encouragingly. I stared at it for a few moments, feeling nauseous.

Then I mumbled, "I'm not hungry," and gave it back to him.

He raised an eyebrow and set it on the coffee table.

"How could you not be hungry for a pork cutlet bowl? Do you need to go to a hospital?" He asked urgently, placing his hands on my cheeks and my forehead.

I quickly pulled away and said, "No... but I have to win before I- ***** cough ***** ***** cough *****...can eat t-that."

"Stop thinking about the competition," he ordered, glancing at the clock, "You're sick. Think about getting better."

"Can't we jus- ***** cough ***** ***** cough *****...work on my routine? I'll be f-fine." I begged, looking at him hopefully.

He was shaking his head before I even finished my sentence.

"No, Yuri, you're too sick to be anywhere near the ice. Even if you could get out there, your energy would drain quickly and you'd undoubtedly hurt yourself at some point, making it impossible for you to compete at all. The best thing for you to do right now is focus on getting better, which means eating, drinking, and sleeping."

"That being said," he continued, pushing the pork cutlet bowl into my hands, "I expect you to eat. The Grand Prix doesn't matter right now. What matters is you getting better, so go ahead and eat."

His concern for me would've been touching if he hadn't said I needed to rest instead of skate. I blinked and stared down at the food that usually made me happy, feeling even more nauseous than before.

 _I just can't... I don't deserve to eat anything, really. I'm just laying in bed, wasting time. Meanwhile, the Grand Prix is less than a week away. I'm such a failure..._

I looked up when I heard Victor sigh.

"...You're not going to eat that, are you?"

I shook my head. He sighed again, almost sadly, and set the pork cutlet bowl aside.

 _Great. Now I've disappointed Victor- and before I've even lost the Grand Prix! There must be something wrong with me..._

I jumped, pulled from my thoughts, when two warm hands cupped my cheeks. I slowly raised my eyes to meet Victor's green-blue ones, and I felt even worse about upsetting him.

"Goodness, Yuri, whenever I touch you, you jump as if I abuse you or something." He chuckled, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't help.

"'M sorry..." I croaked.

"Don't be, it's kinda cute." He grinned, but then his expression turned serious.

"Don't think so negatively about yourself, either, Yuri. I know that look on your face. You're thinking you've disappointed me and because of your getting sick, you'll lose and, in turn, ruin my reputation. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault you got sick, you're only human. It happens to everyone, even me. And if you lose the Grand Prix, you'll train harder- yes, with me- and do better next time. And no, I don't doubt there will be a next time. You're an amazing skater and you have _so_ much talent. So much that you caught my eye. Don't ever underestimate yourself."

I sniffled and shakily nodded, a couple tears slipping from my eyes. He smiled gently and wiped them away.

"M'kay..."

 _What did I do to deserve him in my life?_

He leaned forward, placing his forehead against mine, so our lips were just centimeters apart. I froze, already feeling a blush rising in my cheeks. Then he gave me a peck on the lips. I knew I was as red as a tomato at this point.

"Oh my god, you're so shy and adorable! I love you!" He squealed, hugging me tightly.

I hesitated for a moment before wrapping my arms around his waist. It felt nice to hug him...

 _He's so warm, and I'm still freezing. I wonder if he'd lay in bed with me..._

"Ummm..." I muttered nervously.

"What is it?"

"Oh, n-nothing..."

 _I shouldn't ask... He'll laugh at me and think I'm weird._

He pulled back and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No... something's up. What is it, cutie?" He smiled, pinching my cheeks.

I hesitated a bit more, then decided to just go for it.

"Willyoulaydownwithme?" I blurted out.

He released my cheeks and frowned at me.

 _Oh no._

"What did you say, baby? All I got out of that was... well, nothing."

I tried to gather my courage again and speak slower.

"W-will you... lay down with me?" I asked quietly, my cheeks turning a fierce shade of scarlet.

He hummed, seeming to consider it. He hasn't said no yet. That's a good sign... I think.

"Yes, but only if you promise to eat next time you wake up. I understand you don't feel good, but you _need_ to eat. Also," he said, handing me a bottle of water, "drink some water. The IV fluids alone can't keep you hydrated."

I nodded and cautiously drank a few sips, silently overjoyed that he had agreed.

 _But I have to eat in a few hours... ugh. I'm not even hungry... I guess it's worth it though._

"I'm assuming you'll eat next time you wake up?" He grinned, taking a medicine vial and pulling the correct dose into a syringe.

 _He's gonna inject that into the IV, right? Not my arm? I hope so... I don't like needles. The only reason I haven't ripped out the IV is because he'll just hold me down and stick it back in anyways..._

"Yuri?" He asked, bringing the needle toward my hand.

 _Ohmygodnoooo!_

I jumped back, thinking he was going to stab me in the hand with it. He laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling it back toward himself.

"You're so silly, Yuri. The needle goes into the IV port, not your hand. It doesn't hurt, I promise. But you agree to eat, yes?"

I nodded, intently watching the needle as it went into the IV port and he pushed the plunger down.

"Okay, then yaaassss, I'll sleep with you~" He said cheerfully, patting my thigh.

Then he began preparing another dose of something. Only then did I wonder what he was giving me.

 _God I'm tired..._

"What's that?" I asked curiously, taking another sip from the water bottle.

He looked up and replied, "Another round of Tylenol and Benadryl. You slept so long that it's already time for another dose! I swear you're like a hibernating bear once you're asleep!"

I smiled shyly and said, "Yeah... Benadryl does that to me."

"You can give me any excuse you want, but on our first day of training- when I couldn't get you out of bed- I was honestly considering bringing a marching band into your room."

He injected the rest of the medication into the IV and cleaned up everything he had taken out. He was very tidy like that... exactly the opposite of me. My room looked like a bomb had gone off in it, but he'd never commented on it.

"Okay! You've drank enough for now, Yuri, give me the bottle." He said, taking it from my hands and putting the cap on it.

He placed it on the nightstand and lifted up my blankets, crawling into bed beside me. He rearranged my pillows so I could lay down and wrapped an arm around my waist, gently pulling me close until my back was flush against his chest. My blush returned just as quickly as it had left.

 _If I blush any harder, he's gonna think I'm a living stoplight..._

I turned around and pouted when I heard him laugh at me.

"Awww, you're so cute, Yuri. But why are you pouting?"

"You're... laughing at me." I complained, burying my face in his chest.

"Because you're so cute. You blush at _everything!"_ He giggled.

I whined, resisting when he tried to get me to look at him.

"Oh, come on Yuri! You know I love you!" He chuckled, poking me in the side.

I jumped and yelped in surprise, making him laugh harder. I pushed against his chest, not wanting to be teased. He simply looped his arms around my lower back, holding me uncomfortably close- even though I was his boyfriend.

 _"Victooor..._ Quit it." I grumbled, giving him a half-hearted glare.

I tried to hold off a yawn, but, as always, he noticed and was concerned that I hadn't slept enough. He pulled the blankets up and tucked them around me, fixing the pillows as well.

"Here, Yuri, get some rest. I'll be right here if you need anything."

"But... ***** yawn ***** ugh, 'm not tired." I fussed, pouting at him when he started playing with my hair.

"Yes you are. You've always been a terrible liar. Go to sleep!" He ordered, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Mhhmmm... whatever..." I mumbled, leaning forward and kissing him on the nose before settling into a comfortable position and closing my eyes.

"Awww, that was so cute! I..."

I fell asleep before he even finished his sentence.

* * *

 **A/N: *pant* *pant* Oh ma god! This chapter was even longer than the first! It took FOREVER to write! Urgh, life is so hard. ...AND YURI ON ICE EPISODE 9 KILLED MY HEART! MY POOR HEARTEU! OMGGG!**

 **Uhhh... yea, anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave me a review, as I love hearing from my readers! Btw, does anyone have any suggestions for next chapter? I mean... I know Yuri has to eat some food, but that's about all I have right now.**

 **Please give me suggestions and (of course) tell me how the chapter was! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! First and foremost, I want to thank everyone who has followed/favorited this story so far! There are literally a ton of you, so I'm not gonna write out names, but you know who you are! Also, a big thank you to Weeaboofangirl, DestinyLiesAhead, Evanlyn Winter, llazo108824, and tomato freak for leaving me sweet reviews!**

 **Evanlyn Winter** **gave me the wonderful idea for this chapter, and if it wasn't for her, you would not be reading this chapter right now! She was a huge help and I really appreciate it! Oh, and Weeaboofangirl wanted Yuri and Victor to make out, so that's gonna happen! Probably not this chapter, but I'll definitely get it in the next one (sorry)! But yeah, they both helped me out, so please be nice to them. Well... technically you should be nice to everyone (except for the turds), but you know what I mean! :P**

 **Enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

 **Yuri P.O.V**

I sighed, completely and utterly content, as I shifted to a more comfortable position against my warm, soft pillow. Well... by 'pillow', I mean Victor. But really, what's the difference?

I was so comfy that I never wanted to move again. ...That is, until my amazing pillow decided to escape. I whined and blindly searched the bed for Victor, but he was gone.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. Go back to sleep." His soothing voice murmured, a warm hand combing through my hair.

 _Oh... okay then, whatever. Who needs pillows anyways?_

I drifted back into the quiet, cozy land of sleep. But, like all good things, it didn't last long. I'm one of those people that, once I wake up, it's hard for me to go back to sleep. Therefore, I only managed to sleep for about 5 minutes before I woke up again.

And this time, I couldn't go back to sleep.

I grumbled incoherently as I slowly sat up, grimacing at the throbbing pain in my head. I peered owlishly around the room and blinked, still half asleep. After a few moments of groping around the nightstand, I found my glasses and put them on.

 _...Oh God... ugh, I feel awful._

I felt better than yesterday, though. The meds were helping, but they didn't completely numb the pain. Nor did they stop my nose from running down my face.

If I had to choose one word to describe how I felt, it would be 'ugh'. ...But that didn't stop me from thinking about the Grand Prix, and how important it is that I practice.

It also didn't stop me from recognizing an opportunity when I saw one. Victor was gone, the shower was running, and I felt (slightly) better.

It was perfect.

I yawned and pulled my blankets off, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I looked down at my arm in surprise as I went to stand, only to have something in my hand resist.

 _Oh crap._

The IV was still embedded in the top of my hand. I totally forgot. I don't know how I'm supposed to take that thing out, but I certainly can't skate with it.

 _Do I just pull it out...?_

I mentally shrugged as I hesitantly reached for my hand. I couldn't think of any other way to get it out.

 _Just rip it out. Quick, like a bandaid._

I took a deep, calming breath, and pulled it out. I winced as it burned, but I was glad it hadn't hurt as much as I had expected it to. I hurriedly grabbed a handful of my blanket and put pressure on it when blood spurted out.

Yeah... that was just a _bit_ alarming, but it turned out okay because my arm stopped bleeding after a couple minutes.

I carefully stood up, using the nightstand for support as I waited for the room to stop moving. My stomach churned unpleasantly as I walked, or rather, _stumbled_ to the door, where my shoes waited for me on the floor.

After several minutes and more frustration than I can put into words, I managed to get my shoes on. I had never been more thankful than I was now for waking up with clothes on.

 _I would have died if I had tried to get a pair of pants on in this state..._ I thought, crossing the living room and pulling the front door open.

I shivered as a blast of freezing winter air cut right through my hoodie... and also my bones.

 _Maybe_ _I_ _shouldn't go..._

Then I thought about losing the Grand Prix and immediately dismissed the thought, firmly shutting the door behind me and stepping out into the cold.

 _I can't lose... I won't. Not if I can prevent it._

I quickened my pace, pulling my hood over my head in a pointless effort to shield myself from the flurry of snow that rained from the sky. My breath created puffy white clouds in front of my face as I walked, the snow crunching noisily under my shoes.

I'm not sure when I started shivering... Probably around the same time my fingertips and toes went numb. But what I _do_ know is that it completely drained my energy.

The walk to the skating rink seemed to be a million times longer than usual. In fact, a few times, I was sure I had somehow went the wrong way...

Fifteen minutes later, when I _finally_ made it to the rink, I was cold and exhausted. My nose and cheeks were numb, as well as my arms and feet. I was soaked to the bone from melted snow, which didn't help me get warmer at all. What had originally been a slightly annoying, dull pain in my head, was now a full on- and very painful- headache. I couldn't stop shaking and my nose was so congested that I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to use it again.

...But even with all that, I was _determined_ to get some practice in before Victor ran in here and dragged me back home.

I shook my head and stretched before tugging a pair of skates on and cautiously approaching the ice. I decided to skate around the rink a few times, just to warm up some.

I was a bit dizzy and I hadn't stopped shaking yet, because the ice wasn't exactly a great place to go if you needed to warm up, but I didn't really care at this point.

 _I'm gonna win the Grand Prix. Victor will be so proud of me..._

I didn't have the music with me, because I hadn't been daring enough to grab it from Victor's room before leaving. Luckily, I had the song thoroughly memorized, so it was fine.

I smiled as I began to practice my routine, gracefully moving across the ice. It felt so good to be doing what I loved, especially after being confined to my bed for what seemed like an eternity.

This is where I belonged.

...But apparently Victor disagreed, because almost as soon as I had started, he burst through the doors and yelled, "Yuri!"

When he yelled, it immediately sent a wave of crippling pain through my head, causing me to fall. Badly. I'd just like to say- my headache had already been bad, but now it felt like a chainsaw was ripping through my skull, tearing it open bit by bit.

I thought my eyes were going to explode from all the pressure being put on them. I now had no doubt that my headache was going to turn into a migraine, and fast.

 _Great._

I instinctively threw my hands out to catch myself as I fell, and I heard a crack as my left hand collided with the unforgiving ice. Fiery pain ran through my hand and down my wrist, making tears well up in my eyes as I curled in on myself, clutching my hand.

"Yuri! Are you okay?! What's wrong?" Victor asked frantically, running across the ice and kneeling down beside me.

 _It hurts... I'm so cold..._

Victor carefully moved me so I was laying on my back. Tears flowed down my cheeks as my arm flared with pain at the movement. It didn't help that I was still shivering. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Is it your arm?" He asked, gently grabbing my arm and attempting to pull the sleeve up so he could see.

I shrieked in pain and jerked back, trying to escape the fiery agony pulsing through my arm.

"Damn it..." he muttered under his breath.

I was sure he had said something after that, but I was in too much pain to pay attention.

I tried to sit up and look at my arm, but Victor easily pushed me back down.

"It's not that bad... You're gonna be fine, let's go." He said, pulling his jacket off and draping it over my shaking form.

Then he carefully picked me up and carried me from the rink.

I kept my hand close to my body and watched him with blurry vision, trying to make sure he wasn't going to touch it again. It already hurt _so_ bad, but when he had touched it, I thought I was going to pass out.

 _What if it's broken? ...What if I can't compete?!_

The thought made my heart beat faster in my chest, and suddenly it was more difficult to breathe. Black spots slowly began to envelope my vision as I struggled to take in the oxygen my lungs screamed for.

"Shhh, Yuri, it's okay. Just breathe." Victor said, pushing the doors open and hurrying outside.

I shuddered as the cold air hit my face, feeling like a million tiny, freezing needles as it came into contact with my skin. I whimpered when rays of bright sunlight shone in my eyes, like huge knives piercing my skull. My headache had gotten so much worse in the past few minutes...

"It... h-hurts..." I choked out.

"I know, love, I know. Just deal with it a bit longer for me, alright? The hospital isn't far..."

I heard a car door opening just moments before I was laid in the backseat of Victor's car.

 _Wait... the hospital? Is it really so bad that I have to go there?_

The car started and my stomach lurched sickeningly as we began to move.

 _I think I'm gonna be sick..._

I wasn't sure how long the car ride was. I couldn't focus on anything. I was cold and wet and miserable. I just felt so... drained. I was shivering and my head felt like it was being split in two.

I had never felt so terrible in my entire life.

"Breathe, Yuri. Everything's going to be fine." Victor said soothingly.

The car stopped, the door opened, and Victor pulled me into his strong, warm arms. Tears streamed down my face as the sunlight found my eyes, mercilessly digging into them and making me want to die.

"See? We're he- Yuri, don't cry! You'll be okay, I promise." He said, wiping the tears from my cheeks and gently ruffling my hair.

My wrist was on fire. It was so cold... Soon we were in the hospital. Noisy people were everywhere, bright lights were shining, and it was so incredibly chaotic that I immediately wanted to leave.

My head was hurting so bad that more tears spilled down my cheeks. I couldn't stand all the noise, and the lights were _way_ too bright.

"Vic, l-let's just ***** cough *****...go home." I whined, squirming in his arms.

My arm shifted just the slightest bit, and I almost screamed. Victor's lips moved as he said something in reply, but the pounding in my head drowned it out.

It was hard to breathe through the pain, and it really didn't help that I was sick. I couldn't imagine things getting any worse... Until I was laid on a soft surface and several people crowded around me, all trying to get a closer look.

"His breathing is all over the place. He's not getting enough oxygen."

"He's freezing, we need to get him warm!"

"-got a bad broken wrist. We'll most likely have to reset it before we put the cast on, but we'll get some X-rays first to be sure."

They were all saying so many things at once, and I hadn't realized how tired I was until I had been laid down.

We started moving down the hall and my eyes slid closed, the yelling of the doctors and nurses slowly fading away into nothing...

* * *

 **A/N: Omg, this chapter was so angsty! Don't worry tho! Chapter four shall be fluffy and cute... but it won't get published until I get some reviews... hint hint... Lol, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **See ya next time! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! I wanna give a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed on chapter three! I really appreciate that you took the time to give me some feedback! Also, thank you to everyone that has followed/favorited my story so far! I work really hard to give you guys nice, fairly long chapters, and I try my best to update quickly as well, so thank you for supporting me!**

 **WARNING- Yuri is like... totally doped up on pain medication and antibiotics. So he's really silly and cute and he's the reason why this chapter is so adorable. BUT I'm just warning you guys because... well, he's also kind of flirty. And he says some things that are not exactly in the 'appropriate' category, if you know what I mean. Nothing really happens, but I'm just warning ya. Oh, and he's weird as hell in the end. That's about it though.**

 **Here's chapter foooour~**

* * *

 **Victor P.O.V**

I sighed as I looked at the closed door of the emergency room for the millionth time. They had taken Yuri back a bit over an hour ago, and no one had given me any news on his condition.

I'm so worried. What if something's gone wrong? What if Yuri wakes up all alone back there, hurting and scared? This was the question I dreaded the most though- ...what if he doesn't wake up at all?

What would I do then? I can't live without Yuri. I don't _want_ to. He's my whole world and without him, there's no reason for my existence. I jumped, shocked, when the door finally opened and a nurse walked out.

"Victor Nikiforov?" She asked, glancing around the room.

Immediately, all eyes turned to me and people started taking pictures on their cellphones. No one had really noticed me before, sitting in the corner slumped in my chair, unmoving. But now that she had called my name, the entire waiting room full of people knew I was here.

On normal circumstances, I would've waved to them and taken pictures with them because I love meeting my fans. But right now, Yuri is the most important thing, and I have to see him before I die of anticipation.

"I'm here." I said, standing up and following her into the emergency room.

"How is he?" I asked, looking at the patients as we walked by, hoping to see him.

She smiled at me and replied, "He's doing just fine right now. He has moderate hypothermia, so we immediately got him warmed up. Then we took X-rays of his wrist. The bone was broken in two places. We had to reset it to get the bones back in their proper place before putting it in a splint, which will be replaced by a cast in about a week. He also has the flu, but I'm guessing he's had it for a few days, right?"

I nodded.

"That should get cleared up with a few rounds of antibiotics and lots of rest, then. We've already got him on an IV with antibiotics and painkillers, so he's resting now. We also have a heart monitor on him, just to make sure his heart is functioning properly. His pulse was a bit slow when he came in, so it's just a precaution."

"Okay... can I see him?"

"Where do you think we're going?" She teased, turning left and opening door 228.

I couldn't stop myself from gasping in shock when I saw Yuri. He was as pale as the snow that fell from the sky outside the window, and even though he was covered in blankets, I could see him shivering slightly. A heart monitor was set up next to his bed, and it was beeping at a steady pace. I couldn't see it, because the blankets covered the entirety of his arms, but he had an IV in his hand. And according to the nurse, there was a splint on his broken wrist.

I walked over and sat down next to him, smoothing the blankets down and brushing his dark hair away from his closed eyes.

 _His glasses broke when he fell... I'll have to get him some new ones as soon as we leave the hospital. He hates going places without them..._

"As long as his condition continues to improve, he should be discharged by late tomorrow or the next day."

I startled, having forgotten she was there.

"O-oh, uhh... thank you." I said, standing up and bowing to her in thanks.

"You're welcome, honey. I'll be back to check on you two in a while." She smiled, turning and walking down the hall.

I sighed and looked at Yuri's sleeping face, moving my hands up to gently cup his cheeks.

"When are you gonna wake up, huh?"

* * *

 **Yuri P.O.V**

 ** _Beep..._**

 ** _Beep..._**

 ** _Beep..._**

 _Ugh... why is there so much beeping? And why does it smell like peroxide and bandages in here...?_

I groggily opened my eyes to see a slightly blurry, but clean, white hospital room.

 _Huh... no wonder it smells like a hospital. Hahaha..._

I was covered in blankets, and it was just so warm and cozy. I could lay here like this forever and be completely happy. I yawned and tried to sit up- that's when I noticed that there was a pair of arms wrapped around me.

I turned my head and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Victor's sleeping face.

 _Oh man, he's so cute! I just wanna kiss him..._

I giggled and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his unsuspecting ones. He jumped slightly, his blue-green eyes slowly opening, but after a moment's hesitation, he kissed me back.

He slid his hands up my back, cupping my cheeks in his gentle hands and tilting my head back slightly to deepen the kiss. I smiled against his soft lips and slid my tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste every inch of it.

He tasted like mint- fresh, clean, and cool. It suited him perfectly. He moaned slightly when I slipped a hand under his shirt, running my fingers over his defined abs and pinching his nipples.

I was really getting into it when he laughed and pulled back, grabbing my wrists and carefully prying my hands from his body. I pouted and tried to keep going, whining, "Victoooor... why don't you _love_ me anymoooore?"

"I do love you. Very very much. But you're sick and hurt, so you need to eat something. Aren't you hungry?" He grinned, releasing my hands and brushing a strand of hair from my eyes.

I licked my lips- slowly, to make sure he'd notice- and said, "Only for you, Vic."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, well, right now you need to be hungry for _food."_

"But... but you _aaare_ food! You're a... hahaha, a sexy pork cutlet boooowl~"

"You're so adorable." He sighed, poking my nose.

"No! I'm- woooah! What's wrong with my hand?" I asked, looking at it with huge eyes.

"You broke it in a couple places, but don't worry! It'll heal up... soon."

"...How soon?"

He went quiet and I felt panic bubbling in my stomach. The beeping of the heart monitor sped up and Victor glanced at it, then pulled me to his chest in a hug. He rested his head on top of mine and sighed, rubbing slow circles into my back.

"You don't need to worry about that right now, baby. Everything's gonna be fine."

"B-but... the Finals are-"

"I've already taken care of it, there's no need to get all worked up."

My mind was foggy from the medication, and I forgot all about the Finals when my stomach rumbled like a monster. I blushed like mad and Victor laughed, sitting up and pressing a button on the wall.

"What do you want to eat?"

My mind chose that moment to go blank.

 _Shit, what do I say?_

"Uhh... I-I-"

"Okay, Yuri, don't hurt yourself. I'll just get the yummiest thing~" Victor chuckled, ruffling my hair.

 _Oh... okay then._

I blushed slightly when he kissed me on the cheek.

A nurse with a clipboard walked in and said, "Everything oka- Oh, Mr. Katsuki, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

I kind of just shrugged, not really knowing what to say. I don't really like meeting new people... which is why it's a good thing Victor was there.

"He's doing good, and he's not shivering much anymore, thanks to you. But he hasn't eaten in about a day, and he _needs_ to eat! Look at how skinny he is! I can see his BONES! So could we get some food please?"

I flopped back against the pillow and buried my red face in it.

 _He's so embarrassing..._

"Of course." she laughed, "Just let me make sure everything's in order first..."

She walked over to me and looked at the heart monitor I was hooked up to, then began to jot down notes. After about a minute or so, she opened a drawer and pulled out a thermometer.

"Here, sweetie, open up." She said, putting it in front of my mouth.

 _Ugh... I hate hospitals._

I sighed, but did it anyways. After a moment, it beeped and she took it out, nodding in approval at the temperature it showed.

"Okay, he's doing fine. Still a little below the normal temperature, but that's to be expected with hypothermia. Anyways, what did you want to eat?"

 _Hypothermia? That doesn't sound good..._

I looked at Victor, silently asking him how bad it was, but he simply grinned and asked the nurse for the best thing they had. She left, her heels clacking on the tile floor as she walked.

I pouted and said, "When do we get to leave this place?"

Victor smiled and leaned forward, giving me a peck on the lips. I grumbled quietly and whacked him on the arm.

"That's not an answer."

"Goodness, Yuri, you're so grumpy when you're sick."

"But I wanna go _hoooome..."_ I whined.

"Shhh, you can go home when you're better."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Hehehe... butts." I giggled, snuggling closer to him.

 _Victor has the nicest butt... I wanna touch it..._

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, Yuri, you're so CUTE! I love you~"

He was so preoccupied with playing with my hair that he didn't notice my hand sliding over his hips. I grinned mischievously and squeezed his butt, making him jump with a startled gasp.

I didn't feel bad for scaring him. He grabs my butt and scares me all the time. I mentally shrugged as he pulled my arm away from his body.

"Yuri!" He complained, "You scared me! I thought I was going to have a _heart attack!"_

He scowled at me, but it was more cute than scary. I laughed and poked his nose.

"Beep!"

He sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, poking my nose like I had his.

"Beeeeep."

I pinched his nose and he made a face, grabbing my hand and kissing each one of my knuckles. Then the nurse returned with our food and I quickly moved away from him, blushing furiously.

"Hello again! I've got chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, and corn." She announced, setting the tray and two cups of water on the bedside table.

Victor smirked and slid a hand up my leg, patting my thigh and making me even _more_ red. I kicked him in the shin and he laughed, but stopped touching me after a moment.

"What's so funny?" The nurse asked, raising an eyebrow.

I hid under the blanket and Victor said, "Uhh, nothing. Thanks for the food!"

"No problem, dear. You two need anything else?"

"Nope, we're all set." He smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

"Alrighty then! I'll be back in an hour or two to check up on you guys." She informed, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Victor hopped out of bed and ran over to the food, smelling it and practically drooling over it.

"Oooh! Yuri, it smells so good! Here, eat some." He said, helping me sit up and putting a few pillows behind my back.

He took his plate of food off the tray and carefully set the tray in my lap. I looked down at the food and my stomach rumbled again, seeming to know that food was nearby.

I blushed and nibbled on a piece of chicken, surprised when it actually tasted good. From what I've heard, hospital food tastes terrible, but whoever made that up must be delusional.

"Nom nom noooom~" I sang, shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth.

Victor laughed and sat beside me, then we ate in silence. I ended up eating everything on my plate... but I was still hungry.

 _Victor has more food... I'm gonna steal it._

I grabbed my spoon and scooped up the rest of his corn in one go, then shoved it in my mouth.

He pouted and traced an imaginary tear down his cheek, saying, "You're so mean to me, Yuri! Hu hu hu..."

 _Awww... now he's sad. I should give it back._

I opened my mouth and let the corn spill back onto the plate, then held it out to him.

"Don't be sad, Victor! Here's your corn!"

Victor made a face.

"Uhh... no thanks, Yuri, that's okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Yup... people on pain medication do weird things. That's the moral of the story. Lol, just kidding! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Yuri _should_ get out of the hospital next chapter, but I can't promise anything. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I updated my other story and decided to update this one too, because it's so much fun to write! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on chapter four! I was so happy when I read all of the reviews! And there are now officially over one hundred people following this story! Thanks for the support, guys! It means a lot! **

**Also, I will do my best to give you guys more Victor P.O.V in my chapters, but I can't promise there will be some in every single chapter. Hehe... heh... sorry.**

 **WARNING: Yuri's depression and self doubt and all those issues he has are like... magnified in this story. By about a gazillion (it's not literally THAT bad, but you know what I mean).** **Basically, his depression is pretty bad so I'm just warning you guys so nobody gets triggered and dies. *thumbs up***

 **Here's chapter five! :P**

* * *

 **Victor P.O.V**

Yuri had finished eating a while ago, and now he was sitting here babbling on and on about unicorns... I'm not kidding.

"Unicooorns! THEY'RE SO _CUTE!_ I want one! Buy one for me, Victor!"

I frowned and said, "But... I can't buy you one... cause they're not real."

He pouted and said, "Yes they aaaare! I NEED ONE, VICTOR!"

I grinned and asked, "Why?"

He sniffled and just stared at me, as if I had spoken in some foreign language he didn't know.

I sighed and said, "Here, why don't you take a nap? You need to rest if you wan-"

"NO! I need a unicooorn!"

"But you have Makkachin! Don't you love him?"

He seemed to think about it for a minute.

"...Is he a unicorn?"

"Uhhh... yes?"

His eyes got huge and he smiled, giggling happily and hugging me.

"Yaaaaay! I love Makkachin~"

I grinned and rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around him just as a nurse walked in.

"Hello! I've come to give Yuri his antibiotics and something to help him sleep." She explained cheerfully, setting a metal tray with various vials and syringes on it by the bed.

She picked up a syringe and a vial with a clear liquid in it, then she stuck the needle in the top and began pulling a dose into the syringe.

"Why does he need something to help him sleep?" I asked curiously.

I felt Yuri stiffen in my arms when she mentioned medicine. For some reason, he gets nervous when the nurses come in. I honestly don't understand why, though. They've all been really nice...

"It's okay." I said, rubbing his back and kissing him on the head.

She smiled at me and replied, "He hasn't been getting enough sleep lately, and the dark circles under his eyes show it. The cause is most likely stress, which is also why he gets those bad headaches you told me about. Anyways, he needs plenty of rest to get better, so the doctor told me to give him this."

"Oh... I see."

She injected it into the IV port and began preparing the other syringe. Yuri clung to me and kept his face hidden in my chest until she finished giving him his medicine and left the room.

Even then, he slowly and carefully lifted his head, peeking over my arm to see if she was really gone.

I laughed slightly and said, "Goodness, Yuri, she's gone. Why are you so scared of the nurses, hmm?"

He yawned and I felt him begin to relax, his smaller body sinking back against mine.

"Shut _up,_ Vic... You don' know nothin'..." He grumbled sleepily, pushing at my chest in a weak attempt to shove me off the bed.

 _The medicine must be kicking in... It'll be boring, laying here without him talking about unicorns. I'm glad he's going to get some sleep, though. Hopefully the doctor will release him later today..._

"Says the one who loves unicorns." I chuckled, running a hand through his dark hair.

His eyes popped open and he glared at me.

"D'you have a problem with that?" He growled.

"Nope. Goodnight!"

"LIAR!" He scowled, pointing at me accusingly.

"Shhh, go to sleep." I laughed, grabbing his hand and kissing it.

His eyes slipped closed, but he stubbornly kept forcing them open, wanting to stay awake. It was cute and sad at the same time...

 _He always has been as stubborn as a mule..._

I put a hand over his eyes, closing them for the last time.

"Victooor... _Quit_ it! I wan...na stay awake with you!" He whined, leaning up and biting at my hand.

He started nibbling on it and it felt weird... I made a face and yanked it away.

"But I'm not staying awake. I'm taking a nap too! Night night!" I said, pulling him closer to me and snuggling up to him.

He grinned and began lazily kissing at my neck, making me shiver.

Then he curled up against my chest and mumbled, "Love you..." before falling asleep.

I smiled and said, "I love you too."

I rested my head on top of his, his soft hair tickling my nose when I inhaled. I sighed, thinking about what the doctor had told me earlier.

He said that Yuri wouldn't be able to compete in the Grand Prix Final because he wouldn't be fully recovered by then, and engaging in such a strenuous activity would probably make him even more sick. I'd have to bring him back to the hospital, and I didn't even want to imagine his sickness being worse than before.

Then there were other things to consider, like him falling and hurting himself again. I don't want him to try to compete and permanently injure himself, because then he might not even be able to compete next year.

And even if I let him compete, he's so sick that he wouldn't be able to give it his all. He'd get a low score and blame himself and he wouldn't be nearly as confident in the next competition.

Therefore, all around, it'd be better if he just sat this one out. I wasn't happy about it, and I knew he wouldn't be either, but there's nothing I could do to change the fact that he's sick and he won't be better in time.

I had already called, explaining the situation to the staff and telling them he wouldn't be able to compete. They understood and said they hope to see him in the Finals next year.

My thoughts were interrupted when Yuri started to restlessly move around, whimpers escaping his lips as he tossed and turned. I pulled him closer to me, hugging him and rubbing comforting circles into his back.

"Shhh... You're okay, it's just a dream..." I murmured, combing my free hand through his hair.

He settled down again after a few minutes, which I was glad for. He needs lots of rest to recover, and once Yuri wakes up, he usually can't go back to sleep.

I pulled the covers up further around his shoulders, idly wondering what he had dreamed about. I stayed awake for a while longer, making sure he was comfortable and happy.

When I was sure he was going to be okay, I closed my eyes and went to sleep as well.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later...**

 **Yuri P.O.V**

I woke up to a slow, steady beeping and an empty bed.

 _Huh... maybe Victor got lost?_

I coughed a few times and glanced around the room, searching for both Victor and my glasses.

I didn't find either.

"Victor! Where- ***sneeze*** -are you?"

I jumped when Victor's head popped in the door. It was blurry, but I could tell it was him.

"Oh! Yuri! You're awake!" He laughed, walking into the room.

I pouted and replied, "Victoooor! I t-thought you got _lost..._ I was worried..."

"You're so silly, always worrying about everything! Of course I didn't get lost... again. It already happened once, but I found my way back after a while!"

"Hehehe... you got loooost! That's funny."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed beside me and gently taking my hands in his.

"I love you." He murmured, giving me a peck on the lips.

I giggled and hugged him.

"I love you toooo! ...Even though you got lost like a dummy."

" _Hey!_ Be nice to me or I'll leave you here!"

"Then you wouldn't have anyone to snuggle with!"

"...I have Makkachin!"

"You can't snuggle with a UNICORN! They'll poke your beautiful _eyes_ out!"

He opened his mouth to say something, then made a face and closed it. He seemed to be at a loss for words.

 _Waaa... he's so CUTE!_

"Ummm... okay."

Then suddenly I thought of something. The Finals.

 _Oh no... What day is this? When are they?!_

"Victor! What day is it?!" I shrieked, frantically moving across the bed and searching for my glasses. I couldn't find them _anywhere..._

"Yuri, come back over here." Victor sighed, looping an arm around my waist and dragging me back into bed. "...I have something to tell you."

"But Victor, the Finals! We have to-"

"That's what we need to discuss."

I stared at him silently, trying to read his face. It was disturbingly blank- especially for Victor. It worried me.

"Look, Yuri... The thing is, you're really sick. You still have a fever of around 101 degrees, and you're coughing and sneezing a lot. You broke your wrist in two places and you still have a bit of trouble breathing..." He trailed off, nervously playing with my fingers.

My stomach dropped when I began to understand what he was saying. He doesn't want me to compete. But _surely_ that's not what he means, right? It can't be...

"I can breathe just fine." I replied, shooting him a glare.

He frowned- clearly unconvinced- and said, "Oh, really? Take a deep breath for me, then."

I stubbornly set my jaw and did as he said- but I ended up having a coughing fit halfway through. My throat burned as I coughed, and my chest felt tighter and tighter with each passing second.

I vaguely heard Victor curse in Russian before jumping off the bed to go get something.

"Hang on a sec."

Just as tears began to gather in my eyes, Victor ran back to me and pushed a glass of water into my hands. I choked it down between gasps for air and the terrible, chesty coughs that forced their way up my throat.

Victor rubbed my back and murmured quiet reassurances in my ear as I struggled to pull oxygen into my lungs.

After several minutes, the coughing slowed down and I could breathe again. I was wheezing a bit, but beggars can't be choosers and I was relieved, to say the least.

 _That was awful._

"Are you okay? Should I call a nurse?" He asked, cupping my cheeks and staring intently into my tear filled eyes.

I quickly shook my head.

"No... I-I'm fine. ...Can I still compete?" I rasped, looking up at him pleadingly.

He hesitated, obviously thinking things over and trying to decide what to say.

"Yuri, I'm sorry... If you compete in this condition, you'd end up hurting yourself more and then you might not even be able to compete next year! I just don't want you to get hurt again..." He sighed, pulling me into his chest and resting his head on top of mine.

I felt like throwing up. All I could think about was how hard I had worked to get into the Finals- only to get sick and hurt a week before the event. It was all for nothing. I wasted my time and Victor's. I had failed him as a student.

 _Why can't I do anything right? I never have, so why did I think I could do this? Victor believed in me. He_ actually _believed in me, and I failed him. He deserves someone better..._

"Yuri... Don't cry. I hate it when you cry..." Victor whined, wiping at the tears falling from my eyes.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until he said that.

"I... I just w-wanted to make you proud, but I let you down... I'm s-such a disappointment..." I cried, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Yuri, I'm _always_ proud of you. No matter what! And you didn't let me down at all. You're an amazing skater and I have no doubt you'll win gold someday. ...Just not someday this year. But that's okay, because you'll still be a great skater next year."

"B-but I wanna compete _this_ year, Victor! We worked so hard... but all the time and effort we put into it was wasted because I g-got sick and did something stupid!" I choked out, hating myself more than I ever have.

"You can't blame yourself for getting sick, Yuri. You're a human, it happens. And what you did was very stupid, I must agree, but you did it for the right reasons. It was mostly my fault though, for leaving you alone. I knew how badly you wanted to practice, but yet I still left the room because I assumed you'd sleep for a while longer."

I didn't have anything to say. I didn't want to talk, I wanted to compete. But as much as it upset me, I knew deep down that Victor was right. That didn't make it any less disappointing, though.

"Next time you're sick, I guess I'll have to tie you to the bed so you don't escape." Victor grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't help.

"I wanna compete..." I choked out, more tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I know you do, and I'm sorry, but you just can't this year."

"I d-don't care if I get hurt."

"I'm painfully aware of that fact. But think about it, Yuri. How could you give this competition your all when you're so sick? No offense, but if you can't take a deep breath without nearly choking to death, I doubt you could survive performing your routine at the Finals. You'd place low, if not last, and it'd shatter your confidence. Your de-"

"I don't care!" I yelled, so incredibly frustrated with everything that I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Well I do! I can't have you doing this again, Yuri!" He yelled back, grabbing my good hand and yanking the sleeve up to reveal the long, thin scars that covered my wrist.

"That doesn't have anything to do with this!" I growled, trying to pull my hand away.

"Yes, it does! And you _know_ it does! If you compete and score low because of your condition, you'll blame yourself and start cutting just like last time! I love you too much to let you go through that again, Yuri. I won't do it."

I finally broke down, hiding my face in my hands and sobbing into them. I couldn't stand it. We worked so hard _all year,_ only for me to ruin it when it really mattered.

 _Why do_ _I always have to ruin everything?_

Victor sighed and pulled me into his chest, rubbing slow, calming circles into my back.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I'm not mad at you, Yuri. I'm just a bit... frustrated." He said, running a hand through my hair.

I sniffled and mumbled, "Because I-I'm a ***cough***...failure?"

He pried my hands away from my face and made me look at him.

"You're not a failure in any way, shape, or form, and I don't want to hear you say it again. And I'm not frustrated with _you-_ just with the way things turned out. This isn't your fault, dear, it could've happened to anyone."

"...Are you being honest with me?" I asked suspiciously.

Victor had a habit of saying anything that would make me feel better- even if it was a lie. And that really got on my nerves sometimes...

He smiled fondly and wiped the tears from my cheeks, saying, "Goodness, Yuri. You don't trust me?"

I shook my head slightly in reply. I didn't feel like talking anymore... I sighed sadly and slumped back into the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. I sniffled again and closed my eyes, trying to ward off the headache that had started to form in my temples.

"Yuri? Are you going to sleep?" Victor asked, and I felt the bed shift as he laid down beside me.

"No..."

My headache was getting worse. I hate headaches... so naturally I get really bad ones when I'm stressed out. Isn't that just _great?_

"You have a headache, don't you?" He sighed, "You need to stop stressing yourself out, Yuri. It doesn't help anything."

"I don't do it... on purpose..." I said hoarsely, my voice cracking.

"I know... I just hate seeing you upset. Please don't be sad... I want you to be happy."

"How could I? This is awful."

"Don't think about it, then. Just think about getting better. And sleeping, you need sleep." He said, pulling me close and tugging the covers up around us.

"I don't want to..." I whined.

"Well that's just too bad, because you're getting some sleep. You need it because you're getting discharged soon. And you have a headache. It won't hurt anymore once you're asleep."

"Hhnnggg..."

"...What is that supposed to mean?" He laughed.

"Shut uuupp." I grumbled.

...

"Well that was just rude."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uhh... hi. I know it's been a while, but depression stole my inspiration for a few months. But now I'm back! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited chapter 5! I really appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

I woke up to something I hadn't heard in a while. Silence. It was never completely silent, not with nurses and doctors constantly running in and out of my room. Not with Victor here.

 _Where is Victor, anyways?_ I wondered, pawing around the bed for him but coming up empty. I groaned and sat up on my elbows, opening my heavy eyes and glancing around...

 _Wait, is this our room?_

It was hard to see without my glasses, but this was definitely our bedroom.

 _Victor must've gotten me discharged and taken me home..._ I thought absently.

My heart fell, anxiety bubbling in my stomach when I didn't see him anywhere. The first thought that came to my mind was that he had abandoned me because I was so much hassle. Especially for a failure.

Usually, a lot of hard work pays off in the end. But not with me, it doesn't. I'm a waste of his time and energy... I wouldn't blame him if he left, but the more I thought of it, the more I was convinced that he had.

And the more it _hurt._

Yes- I wouldn't blame him if he left, but that doesn't mean I _want_ him to. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of going back to my boring, normal life. A world without Victor was one in which I didn't want to exist.

 _Of course he left me. He must've realized how much of his time has been wasted on a useless person like me and left. God, I'm such a failure..._

Tears rolled down my cheeks in rivers as I curled up on my side, ignoring the suffocating tightness building in my chest. I couldn't believe I had thought he actually cared about someone like me.

This is why I have trouble opening up to people. Because every time I do, I get hurt. I start to think they care, then they leave.

 _Am I really just_ that _awful? What's wrong with me? Why does everyone leave me...?_

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

I felt nauseous at the thought of Victor telling me that I was truly a waste of time and leaving to be the other Yuri's coach instead. I gagged when I felt it coming. I was going to be sick.

 _Oh shit._

The room seemed to sway as I pushed myself into a sitting position, sliding off the bed and running to the toilet, making it just in time. I retched and spit gooey chunks of what had been chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn into the bowl.

My throat burned as the rest of it came back up, tears falling from my eyes and mixing with the foul substance. I gagged and my stomach heaved again, the next round dropping into the toilet.

I sat there for about a minute, just trying to focus on breathing deeply and not throwing up again. I was pretty sure my stomach was empty at this point. I wanted to move, but I really didn't have the energy. The smell- right below my nose- didn't help my stomach at _all._

"Yuuri! Are you okay? I thought I heard- oh no." Victor's voice sounded behind me.

Then I was turned around- away from the nasty puke, thank god- to face Victor, who gasped when he saw my tear-streaked face.

"Ahhh! Yuuri, baby, why are you crying?! What's wrong?!" He asked frantically, his hands running over my body in search of injuries.

I shoved his hands away and croaked, "Quit it... I... I'm fine."

He took my head in his hands and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"Are you sure? Does anything hurt? You sound like you're having trouble breathing..."

I was still wheezing from the combination of having a panic attack, throwing up, and still being somewhat sick. I _was_ getting better though. Not that there was much of a point in that now...

I looked away, choosing to stare at the floor instead. He stood and I almost jumped up after him, but he just filled a cup with water and handed it to me. I took a few sips, swishing it around in my mouth and spitting it into the toilet.

A couple tears escaped my eyes.

"Yuuri? What's wrong, dear?" He asked worriedly, trying to get me to look at him.

I tried my best to gather up the insane mess that was my emotions. Too much had happened this week. I couldn't process it all. I felt empty. Victor was the only thing holding me together at this point.

Finally after a few moments I choked out, "I... I thought y-you left me..."

I had never seen him so shocked in my life.

"Of course I didn't! Yuuri, I love you! Why would I ever leave you? Where did you get such a ridiculous idea?!"

I sniffled and a few more tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm such a... a burden to y-you and I can't... I c-can't do anything ri-"

I was interrupted when Victor put his hand over my mouth. I flinched so hard I almost hit my head on the edge of the toilet.

"Vict-"

"Shhh, quiet, Yuuri. C'mon, let's get you back into bed." He murmured, sliding an arm under my knees and using the other to support my back as he picked me up.

I couldn't read his expression. He looked like he was angry.

 _What if he's mad at me?_

The thought truly scared me and I buried my face in my hands, trying not to cry.

 _Why do I always fuck everything up? What's wrong with me?_

He gently set me down on our bed and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on top of mine.

"Are you... m-mad at me?" I squeaked out.

"No, Yuuri. I'm not mad at you. I just wish you could see yourself the way I do." He sighed.

I hesitated to ask the next question that rose up in my mind. After a few moments, I couldn't resist anymore.

"How do you see me?" I asked nervously, looking up at him.

He smiled as he absentmindedly brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"I think you're perfect in every way. You're absolutely gorgeous no matter what you do. Even when you wake up in the morning and your hair and clothes are a mess, you're still so cute I can't take my eyes off of you. You don't understand how much you mean to me, Yuuri. I wish you'd think of yourself in a positive manner, because there's truly nothing negative about you. You're amazing, and I love you more than anything, Yuuri. I love you just the way you are." He said, leaning forward and giving me a peck on the lips.

I blushed so hard I looked like a tomato. Nope, I _was_ a tomato.

He giggled and leaned forward to kiss me again, but I squirmed out of his hold and hid my face in my pillow, saying, "No! Don't do that! You'll get sick too! Nooooo!"

He laughed and laid down, his head resting on my chest. I boredly played with his hair as we enjoyed the silence.

After several minutes, he sat up and looked at me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, poking my leg.

I shook my head. I was about as far away from hungry as it was possible to get.

He pouted and said, "Why noooot? You haven't eaten in almost a day..."

"I'm just not hungry, Victor..."

"Mmmm... Alright, love, but you're eating something later. I don't care if you're hungry or not."

A thought suddenly entered my mind.

"Oh hey... Where's my glasses? I can barely see your face..."

"They uh... they broke when you fell, dear. But don't worry! I'm picking new ones up for you later today."

"What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock at the far end of the room (I couldn't see it and that annoyed me to no end).

"It's 10:15 in the morning. I'm leaving to pick up your glasses at around 1:00."

I nodded and had another thought. The Grand Prix... how was it going? Who was winning?

"Where's my phone?" I asked quietly.

He seemed to know what I was thinking about and his expression fell. I was so focused on his face that I nearly screamed like a little girl when a huge mass of brown fluff jumped up onto the bed.

Makkachin barked excitedly and licked at my face, sniffing me all over.

I laughed and said, "Awww, hey boy, I missed you too!"

He barked a few more times and laid down, setting his head on my chest. I smiled and scratched behind his ears.

 _He's so fluffy and cute... I love him._

Victor smiled and petted him as well.

I looked at him and said, "Vic, you never answered me..."

"Hmm?"

"Where's my phone?"

He scratched the back of his head and reluctantly answered, "In the drawer in the bedside table... I shut it off because you kept getting calls."

I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

 _I should've thought of that... How could there_ not _be calls?_

I was so deep in thought that I jumped when he put a hand on my chest.

"You okay, love?" He frowned.

I threw my arm over my eyes, blocking out the light, and thought for a moment.

"Eh..."

"What's wroooong?" He asked in a whiny voice, shaking my shoulder.

I tensed, gritting my teeth and trying to ignore the shooting pains running through my wrist.

"...My wrist hurts..." I ground out.

Victor gasped and jumped off the bed, running into the kitchen.

"Come baaack..." I whined, shifting my arm off one of my eyes so I could see.

I heard him rummaging through the cabinets and muttering curses as he searched for something. It would've been funny if my wrist wasn't on fire.

He returned a couple minutes later with a pill bottle and a glass of water. I groaned.

"Don't groan at me! I picked these up on the way home and I totally forgot about them... sorry. Here, take one." He said, pulling me into a sitting position and giving me the glass of water.

He then opened my uninjured hand and placed a blue pill in it.

 _That thing is huge... O_ _h my god._

Makkachin gave a small 'woof' before jumping off the bed and leaving the room.

I frowned at the pill, then at Victor.

"Yuuri, the faster you take it, the faster you'll be done."

I was about to say 'I know', when he added, "...But don't take it too fast, you'll choke."

"Gee, thanks. That's _so_ reassuring." I replied flatly.

"Just take it already, you sarcastic little unicorn." He chuckled, ruffling my hair.

I glared at him, then swallowed the pill.

...Only then did it occur to me to ask what it was. Yeah... I was still a bit out of it. This week threw me for a loop, that's for sure.

"Uhh... what was that?" I asked somewhat nervously.

Without missing a beat, he replied, "Tylenol PM."

I stared at him in disbelief for about five seconds before blurting out, "What?! But! But- _why?!"_

"You've been having a lot of nightmares lately... I figured it'd help. And it'll make your wrist feel better. What's the phrase... Ummm... Yuri, help me! I can't think of it!" He complained, pinching my leg.

"...Killing two birds with one stone?" I asked.

"OH! Yes, that's it! You're so smart, Yuuri!" He laughed, hugging me and showering my face with kisses.

I squeaked and blushed so hard I wanted to hide in a hole.

Victor giggled and clapped his hands. It sounded so adorable that I couldn't resist peeking through my fingers (I had covered my face in embarrassment) to watch.

But even after that, I tried to be mad at him for drugging me. I turned around on the bed, facing the wall and refusing to look at him. He stopped laughing and it took a lot of self control on my part not to turn around.

I jumped when hands secured themselves around my waist, a warm body settling in behind mine and a head resting on my shoulder.

"Are you mad at me, Yuuri?" He asked, pouting cutely.

I wasn't determined enough to stay mad at him... He had good intentions and to be honest, he's right. I haven't been sleeping much at all lately. Half the time, I lie in bed pretending to be asleep just so he doesn't worry.

Luckily, it seems like he hasn't noticed yet. The nightmares, of course, are impossible for him to miss. And I know he's already worried about me because of them. He doesn't need to worry even more just because I have trouble sleeping...

I sighed and begrudgingly said, "No..."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

 _Because I don't want you to see the dark circles beginning to show under my eyes..._ I thought.

He kissed the spot below my ear when I didn't reply, and I let my head fall back against his shoulder.

"Because... because I'm frustrated." I huffed.

"Why are you frustrated?"

"Becuase I wasn't smart enough to ask what that pill was before I took it."

He laughed and absently rubbed my leg.

"That surprised me, actually. I thought that would be the first thing you'd ask. But you were too busy whining to think about it."

"I'm painfully aware of that."

"But you won't be in pain soon, because you took your meds like a good little patient." He teased.

I glared at him and he poked the space between my eyebrows.

"Don't glare at me! You'll get wrinkles!" He laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Lol, I know I ended this in a weird spot, but this chapter is really long and I had to cut it off somewhere. I'm trying to make this story somewhat fluffy, as you may have noticed in this chapter. Next chapter should be cute (mostly, anyways), and I'll try to get some Victor P.O.V in there as well! Thank you for reading! Please leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back! Sorry this took a while! I published a new story and was on a roll- I uploaded three fairly long (all over 1,200 words) chapters in eight days! But now I really wanna write about Yuuri and Victor because they're so CUTE! And because I LOVE THEM! Yaaaaasssss!**

 **Here's chapter seven!**

* * *

 **Victor P.O.V**

Yuuri and I had been watching TV for a while now. He was snuggled up against my chest and we were watching recordings of some of my old competitions. He had asked to watch them. We both knew that this was the closest he would be getting to the ice for at least a couple more weeks.

It was nice, just sitting and relaxing together for once. I hadn't been this inactive in a long time. Usually we both had insane schedules to keep up with every day, but now that we had nothing to do, it was nice. I must admit, it was a bit unnerving, though- simply because I was so used to being busy. But even though temporary, it was a welcome change.

I loved spending time with Yuuri... although I enjoyed it a bit less when he was upset. I hate seeing him upset. He didn't show it, not outwardly, but I could tell he was sad right now. I could see the longing in his eyes as he looked at the ice skating rink on the screen- which currently showed a younger version of me in the middle of a performance.

I wish I could cheer him up, but that's a very difficult thing to achieve when he gets depressed like this. The only thing I can do is make sure he recovers quickly and without any issues, because being on the ice again is the only thing that will help with his depression. And he won't be going anywhere near the ice again until he recovers.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Yuuri shifted slightly and looked up at me.

"Victor?" He asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm tired..." He said through a yawn- the sixth or seventh yawn in 20 minutes, mind you.

"Then go to sleep, silly." I laughed, threading my fingers through his hair.

"I don't wannaaaaa..."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to leave soon. To... ***yawn***...pick up my glasses. Right?" He asked, squinting as he tried to read the clock on the wall.

I glanced at it and replied, "Hmmm... Nope, it's only 11:30, so go to sleep!"

He groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

I smiled and kissed him on the head, saying, "You're so cute."

He didn't reply and I figured he was pouting.

"Yuuri~"

Still no reply.

"Yuuri?" I frowned.

I took his shoulder and turned him over. He was sound asleep, his precious lips parted slightly to emit soft snores. I couldn't help but smile... I had to resist the urge to squeal instead.

I moved him into a more comfortable position and covered him in warm blankets. The entire time, he didn't even twitch... probably because of the Tylenol PM I gave him.

I felt bad about doing that, I really did. But I could no longer stand to watch the dark circles under his eyes grow more visible with each night of sleep he lost. He needs quite a bit of rest to get better, and even if it makes him mad, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that he recovers.

But I also had another reason for putting him to sleep. I had to go pick up his glasses, and I had no intention of taking him with me when he should be resting. I also had no intention of leaving him here alone while he's conscious.

After the incident a few days ago, I didn't even want to leave him alone while he was asleep, but I had no other choice. The store that I was going to pick his glasses up from was only five minutes away by car. I wouldn't leave him if it was any farther, but since it was so close and it would be a quick trip, I figured he _should_ be fine.

I turned off the TV and brought Makkachin into the room, setting him on the bed with Yuuri to make sure he stayed warm. It seemed that Makkachin approved of the idea because he laid right down, his head resting on Yuuri's leg.

I smiled and said, "Good boy! Stay with him for me, okay? He needs somebody like you to watch over him so he doesn't get into mischief."

He licked Yuuri's face and settled back down, looking at me as if to say, _h_ _e'll be safe with me._ I almost laughed, because Yuuri didn't even move.

I left the house and picked up his glasses as quickly as humanly possible. ...Then stopped and grabbed some vanilla ice cream on the way back. It was his favorite dessert and if I couldn't get him to eat an actual meal when he woke up, I figured I could, at the very least, get some ice cream in him.

I rushed back into the house, not even putting the ice cream away before going to check on him. I peeked into the room and he was still sound asleep in the exact same position I had left him in. My shoulders slumped in relief as I slipped my shoes off and put the ice cream away.

I had been gone for about 20 minutes- mostly because there had been a line at the store, but I was glad to be back at home with Yuuri. Believe it or not, in that short amount of time, I had missed him and worried about him more than I probably should have... But what can I say? I love him, and that's all that matters.

I didn't do much else for the next few hours... Well, I called Yuuri's mother and let her know that he was doing better today. She asked to talk to him and I apologized, saying that he was resting and couldn't speak to her at the moment. She said she understood and that she was glad he was getting some rest.

We talked for a while longer, then hung up. I really love Yuuri's mom. She's so sweet and understanding- very much like Yuuri. It makes me really happy to think that I'm a part of their family.

After that, I ate lunch, fed Makkachin, and checked Yuuri's phone to make sure no one important was trying to get a hold of him. There were a ton of calls, but nobody that needed to be called back.

I sighed, and since I was unable to think of anything else to do, I went in our room and laid down with Yuuri. I snuggled up to him and pulled the covers up to my shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's not the longest chapter in the world, but hey, I updated! And it's all Victor P.O.V, because I promised I would try to give you guys more of that.**

 **Next chapter might be the last- because there's not much else for me to write about here. Yuuri has mostly recovered (except for his broken wrist, but that'll take about a month and this is a short story).**

 **Anyways, suggestions for next chapter would be lovely! Also, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading! Byeee! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the final chapter! Psycho-uchiha gave me the idea for this chapter! Thank you so much for helping me out! This chapter is very cute!**

 **I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

 **Several Hours Later...**

 **Yuuri P.O.V**

I yawned as I slowly began to wake up. Everything was so warm and peaceful... For once, nothing hurt, and I was so content that I _almost_ wanted to go back to sleep.

Almost.

...But I had been laying around for too long. I needed to get up and... and _do_ something! But the first thing I would do was go to the bathroom, because I really needed to.

My plan of action made, I went to get up- only to be pulled back down by an arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"Yuuri... don't gooo..." Victor whined, tightening his grip on me when I tried to escape.

"Victor, I have to go to the ***yawn***...bathroom!"

I was surprised when he huffed unhappily and released his hold.

"Don't be gone long..."

"I won't, Vic." I laughed, "Go back to sleep."

"Mmmm... No... I'll wait for... for..."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he fell asleep again. I don't even think he was fully awake in the first place. I smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and went to the bathroom.

I did my business- which was a more difficult task than one would think with a broken wrist- and had just come out when a thought occurred to me. Victor was fast asleep in our bed and my phone was in the drawer of the nightstand, completely unguarded...

 _What a coincidence..._

I crept around the bed and over to the nightstand, then slowly and carefully opened it. I grabbed my phone and looked through my messages. That was easier said than done because I had to use my non-dominant hand to type, but after a few minutes I got it.

I was shocked to see how many there were. I had 36 messages in total, most of them from different people, but they all basically said the same thing: "I love you! Get well soon!"

Well... Yuri's said, "Hey, dumbass. Get better before I come over there and beat the shit out of you." But coming from Yuri, that was almost sweet. Tears welled up in my eyes. I had never realized how many people cared about me. I felt so loved that I didn't know what to do with myself.

I sat on our bed, crying as I read through the messages over and over again. _So_ many people had taken time out of their day just to send me a few texts saying they love me.

I cried even harder when my phone started giving me notifications. Thousands of fans had posted on social media, telling me to take as much time as I needed to rest and that they hoped I would get better soon.

#GetWellSoonYuuri had been trending on Twitter. As I scrolled through the feed, I saw hundreds of pictures of me- most of which went along with hearts and sweet messages.

Not _one_ fan was mad at me. I didn't find even one hateful message on there- and I had thought that was all I would find. I was so incredibly happy that I posted a long reply on all the social media sites I had an account on.

I thanked them all for supporting me and being so patient and kind to me through this difficult time. I told them that I was getting better and I'd be able to skate again in a few weeks. Almost immediately, I got tons of replies. Most of them were happy faces, people saying they loved me, and (of course) people telling me to go back to bed and get more rest.

I smiled and let out a wet laugh. Victor jumped beside me, sitting up and blinking at me with sleepy, unfocused eyes.

"Yuuri... why aren't you snuggling with m- Oh my god! Why are you crying?!" He gasped, sitting bolt upright and practically yanking me into a hug.

That was when he saw my phone.

"YUURI! Did they say mean things to you?! I'm so sorry, you weren't supposed to-"

"No!" I interrupted, "No. They... ***sniffle***...They were so nice to me that... I cried." I blurted out, blushing madly and burying my face in his warm chest.

"Oh... Yuuri, sweetie, you scared me so much! Don't cry! Be happy!"

"I'm c-crying because... I _am_ h-happy..." I laughed.

He gently took my face in his hands and wiped my tears away, kissing me on the nose when he was done.

"You don't understand how glad I am to hear that. I love you, Yuuri."

 _Hold on a minute... his voice sounds different. It sounds... scratchy. Why would it-_

My thoughts were interrupted when he sneezed... and then coughed a few times. It was a harsh, painful sounding cough that made me wince in sympathy.

 _Oh no. I didn't make him sick, did I?_

"Victor are you-"

"Yeah... I t-think I caught ***cough* *cough***...your flu." He rasped out.

I groaned and turned around to hug him.

"I'm sorry I made you sick..." I sighed, leaning up to plant kisses along his jaw line.

...Then I thought about what I was doing and blushed harder than ever.

He laughed and grinned, saying, "That's okay... you _did_ tell me not to... to kiss you while you were sick... 'S not your fault..."

I tilted my head a bit, thinking, then I smiled and nodded.

"I guess I did, huh?"

"Mhmmm..." He hummed, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Now that I think about it, you were pretty mean to me while I was sick... You confined me to my bed, wouldn't let me skate, dragged me to a hospital, forced me to eat even though I wasn't hungry, argued with me, and drugged me... You deserve to be sick, Victor." I teased.

He scowled at me and said, "...Oh really?"

I nodded.

"Yup, and now it's payback time."

His eye widened into circles- which was so cute I died a little bit on the inside. But I refused to show it outwardly.

"No skating for you. And lie down! Go to sleep! You need rest!" I ordered, pushing him down onto the mattress.

Then, as an afterthought, I brushed his bangs aside and felt his forehead. He was burning up...

 _How did I miss that earlier?! I'm so dumb..._

"Yuuri..." He whined, "Do I have to go to sleep?"

"Yes! Close your eyes!"

"But-"

"Don't make me get the Tylenol PM!"

He sighed and closed his eyes. I grinned triumphantly and decided to stay with him until I was sure he was asleep.

* * *

 **A While Later...**

Victor quickly snuck out of bed and made his way to the door with discreet, ninja-like movements. He felt awful, but he couldn't lay in bed forever. He just couldn't! It was too hard!

He was halfway through the living room when he felt a sneeze coming on.

 _Oh no. Please no! Not now!_

He desperately tried not to sneeze, but it was impossible to prevent. He sneezed, which- for once- didn't bring on a coughing fit. He was glad for that, but right now he didn't have time to celebrate small victories. He was in the middle of executing an escape mission.

He froze and listened. Several minutes went by, and he didn't hear any footsteps. There was no indication that Yuuri had heard him. Because of this, he made the mistake of thinking that he was safe.

He continued making his way through the house and was almost to the door when a voice boomed from the other room.

"VICTOR! GO BACK TO BED!"

 _...Damn it._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Again, a HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story! I was only able to finish it because all of you supported me and inspired me!**

 **I just wanted to say, I will be writing more YOI stories soon! I already have an idea for a oneshot, and I'm open to suggestions as well! I probably won't publish anything new immediately, but I definitely will soon!**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me this whole time! I can't even tell you how much I appreciate it. I love you guys!**

 **Byeee! :D**


End file.
